Chocolate smells like home ::
by CullenLover30
Summary: Edward and Bella had a great relationship, but life happened and they took separate ways. What will happen when they find each other again? Edward will be surprised that s for sure. Sweet story M for the use and abuse of the F-word.Enjoy! ONE-SHOT COMP


**Disclaimer: Last time I checked I didn´t own anything Twilight related. I just like the characters perform what´s in my mind.**

**B POV**

Fuck.

My day sucks.

No, it really does.

I hate my hair, my car, my stupid mini apartment with its stupid mini kitchen, my neighbor´s happy cat and the fact that I haven´t had sex in like, forever. And don´t even let me start with my weight. .! It´s not that I am too fat, but I haven´t been able to lose any weight in my pinky finger because I just love food waaaay to much, both cooking it and eating it. It is not what I do for a living – cooking that is- but I wish I could be a chef, I had my opportunity when it was time to choose a career but I opted for my second love. Teaching.

I teach Spanish as a second language mostly to adults who need to travel to Mexico for business or to young people interested in spending some time there. I teach them about their traditions, food, customs and important places, really anything they need to know to have a pleasant visit. As you may well know teaching does not pay really well, but I truly like what I do so I don´t mind much as long as I can pay everything I need to pay.

*BIG sigh* I wish everything could be as simple as when I was in high school, back when my only worries were what clothes to wear, which friend to visit, do my homework –kinda- and spend all my free time with my boyfriend. Edward. *BIG sigh again* oohhh those were nice times.

But I digress.

Yes, it is indeed my second love, my first and irrevocable love belongs to my little girl. Sophie. I know it sounds really cheesy but she is the light of my life, my whole life, everything I do is for her, so she can be a happy girl. I had her four years ago, a rainy October night with no one there to help me but my friend Rosalie, she was there since almost the beginning of my pregnancy and has been there every single day for me and Sophie and I couldn´t love her more. Rosalie is also Sophie´s Godmother –of course- and an amazing babysitter.

If I didn´t love her so much I would´ve killed her by now because truly, she buys my little angel too many fucking dresses if you ask me, I know, she is my little princess too, but for God´s sake she is four. Rosalie is taking care of her right now, she wanted a girl´s day out, which means that by 6 o´clock my daughter is going to have between 3 and a fucking thousand new dresses, some of which she will only wear once or twice because she is growing so fast.

Another big sigh and a tear that threathens to show.

As you can see by now, I truly love Rosalie.

That brings me again to the fact that I hate this fucking day. Although the fact that my baby girl wears a different dress every day, I cannot say the same thing about me. I only own 1 black dress, two skirts, two nice blouses and the rest are a bunch of yoga pants and jeans which I don´t mind at all, in fact, if it were for me I would wear yoga pants or jeans for the rest of my life, but unfortunately, my job requires that sometimes I dress as an adult. Like today.

Once every month, the principal attends to one class, in order to see how we are doing as teachers, and to make some comments about our teaching practice. It is all well and good for me, although I get a little nervous about the fact that I´m being observed I know it is for the best. So today I am going to give my students my favorite lesson, which is about chocolate. Every year I talk about this topic to my students, I tell them the history of chocolate and its importance to the Mexican people, and at the end of the class I give them a piece of my special homemade chocolate cake, which may or may not have something to do with the fact that it is my favorite cake flavor ever. For me, chocolate smells like home. I used to make this all the time back at home in Forks, I did it for my parents, and then for Edward. I baked it for him on our first anniversary, which is when we had sex for the first time and after that I baked it every year, then I did it for him and his family, sometimes for my friends.

But then, life happened.

My parents died in a car accident, and then Edward and his family had to leave suddenly. That left me without parents, my best friend Alice –Edward´s sister-, my boyfriend, and the best sex I ever had, all in a year. After a couple of months I was in the cemetery visiting my parents and crying my eyes out as I did every time when I heard a sweet voice asking me if I was alright, I turned to see a beautiful blonde sitting next to me, she told me she was visiting a loved uncle who passed away 3 years ago. I don´t know why , I guess I just needed someone to talk to, but I started telling her everything that had happened to me, she listened very carefully without interrupting me, not once. When I finished she looked me in the eye and told me that she would love to be my friend, that she worked as a Spanish teacher and that if I wanted she could talk to the principal to see if they could have a job for me. That weekend I packed all my things and moved here, to San Francisco, which has been my home ever since. I stopped baking the chocolate cake since my parents died, but after my daughter was born something in me awoke and I wanted to bake again.

But once again, I digress.

I baked my special cake this morning, and it was beautiful. After a nice shower I dressed in my nice skirt and blouse and got ready to go to work but in truly Bella´s fashion, my hands decided that today was the day to get clumsy for the umpteenth time this month and I ruined one side of the cake with my breast in an attempt to save it from hitting the ground, which ended up in me with a fucking stain of chocolate in my nice fucking white blouse, the only fucking clean blouse I have since the other one I used it two days ago and was still dirty.

What a shitty shitty day!

So I tried my best to clean my blouse with some warm water and a washcloth, it still smells like chocolate but at least the stain disappeared – kinda. I shitty day I tell you. I finally arrived to school and gave my class, my students were very interested in the topic and they all made nice compliments about the cake at the end of the class, even the principal told me it was delicious and that for his wife´s birthday he wanted me to bake one and to name the price. I blushed.

At the end of the class I gathered my things and got ready to go home, since the principal had an impromptu meeting, he told me to go home and that we would talk about the class on Monday, but before I left he told me not to worry, that I did a good job. I sighed in relief. Since it was still early I decided to walk to Rosalie´s home to wait for her and Sophie to come back from their shopping day, I was walking slow, taking my time and enjoying the wind in my face, I turned in the corner that would lead to the park I had to cross, it is a beautiful park with a little pond and tons of flowe….. ouch.

OUCH! I hit something.

Hard.

And then I fell on my ass.

Nice, Bella.

* * *

**E POV**

Fucking fucking streets! I´m new in this city and I already hate it.

I am trying to learn my ways to get home from my new job but it is a pain in the ass. Ok, I´ve been here for only a week but I wish it could be easier, they say we men do not like to ask for directions...but I REALLY fucking hate it.*SIGH*

What am I? Fucking PMSing or something? Fuck!.

I need another one, *SIGH* and pinch the bridge of my nose to calm down. Ok, I´m good to go

To tell the truth this city is not bad at all, my job is not really that far from where I live and that is always good, not like when I was living in Los Angeles, my apartment was really far from the hospital in which I was doing my residence. I don´t even know why I rented it, it´s not like I left the hospital very much, since my boss knew my dad it was his mission in life to teach me "everything I will need to kick ass in every damn hospital in this side of the world" –his words, not mine- and that included working 24/7 where and whenever he wanted.

Asshole.

But I DID learn a lot, that is why I was offered this job and I am proud to say that I did that on my own merits, not for being someone´s son. Anyway, it was difficult to leave my family , we are a very close family and enjoy each other´s company. They have been there for me every step of the way. When we first move, it was because my dad was transferred without much notice, there wasn´t much action in Forks and he was needed there, when he told us I felt like dying, moving to other city would mean to leave the love of my life and I didn´t want that, especially when Bella had just lost her parents terribly, but as she used to say, life happens and I had to move with my family anyway.

I promised to be in touch, and I did. But after a couple of months she did not answer any of my calls and then after some others I was told she no longer lived in that house, that she had sold it and moved somewhere else but the lady didn´t know where. That´s how I lost contact with my Bella, and _that_ killed me.

So now I´m living here and so far so good, I´ve made a few friends in and outside my job. I met Jasper the first night I worked in the hospital and have been very close since then, it is good that my dad is about to retire and is considering moving here with my mom and my sister because I just KNOW that Jasper is her type of guy, but I´m not telling her yet, not until I´m all settled down in my apartment, I don´t want her go all "extreme makeover" in my new apartment…..not yet, and if she comes now that is what is going to happen. _Hell no_. I also met Emmett, he is Jasper´s cousin, he is a really good guy but crazy as a horse.

I just keep missing Bella.

The payment is really good, I like the clean streets and the weather, I love these afternoons when the wind is blowing nicely and…

What´s that smell?. It is so familiar. It reminds me of home and…

Ouch! Something hit me

Scratch that. Someone hit me

I extended my hand to help the lady that had hit the ground and that now was red from head to toes from embarrassment I guess, when…

- "Edward?"

- "Bella?" OH. MY FUCKING. GOD.

-"Bella! Is it really you?" I couldn´t help it, I lifted her effortlessly from the ground and give her a big hug. Is this really happening? The love of my life is here?

Is she living here?

_Well, ask HER that you moron! She is waiting for you to say something!._

Oh right.

-"Bella…where….I mean….it´s you but…how…" _great now you can´t even talk_.

She giggled a little and that was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard.

-"Hi Edward" she hugged me now and it lasted just a little too long. My heart melted.

-"What are you doing here Bella? What happened? I called you every day but you didn´t answer, and then this lady told me you sold your parents' house and moved but didn´t tell me where, I was so worried" I had to breathe after saying all that. I observed her and I can tell she got a little nervous. Strange.

-"I´m so sorry for disappearing like that Edward, I was to upset about my parents´ death and I couldn´t stay in that house anymore, and then you left and then… _And then what Bella?_ I gestured for her to continue but she hesitated. Instead she just said "I´m sorry"

-"What are you doing here?"

-"I live here now Bella, I was offered a job in a hospital and officially moved here a week ago"

-"That´s great Edward, Congratulations!"

Without me noticing it we started walking for a few blocks and then there was a nice park in front of me. Bella suddenly stopped walking. "Where are you going Bella, do you live nearby?" I didn´t want to let her go, not now, not ever. Not when I found her again.

-"I am going to a friend´s house to…um…pick up something" my stomach hurt and I think my heart skipped a beat. "Can we talk a little more, can I walk you to your friend´s house?" she got more nervous_. Does she not want to talk to me anymore?_

-"I´m sorry Bella, it´s ok if you have to go I didn´t mean to…" but she interrupted me "No Edward, it´s ok, I still have a few moments before my friend gets home, let sit in that bench". And with that we started walking towards it, before I could notice I was grabbing Bella´s hand in mine, it felt as good as always, like it was right and meant to be.

Best part of it? She didn´t let go.

We started talking about all the things that we missed about each other´s lives while we were apart, like the hell I lived when I was in the hospital in Los Angeles, or the time when I had this emergency operation in which I was in such a hurry that I forgot to put my shoes on and didn´t notice since I was about to enter the OR. She told me about her new job as a teacher and all the good memories she has like the time that she fell in front of her students because she was late for the class and was running. While being this close to her I noticed that the delicious smell I perceived before thanks to the wind was her. She smelled like chocolate, like the chocolate cake she used to make for me on our anniversary. She smelled like home and I realized I would do anything to stay with her. To stay at home.

We also talked about some people we dated. I told her about Tanya, a nice blond girl who kept pushing me to get married but it just didn´t feel right, I looked straight in her eyes and told her I was still waiting for the one. She blushed. She told me about a guy named Jacob, that was very good with her but then something happened and he left her, I asked her what had happened but she didn´t want to elaborate, she just told me that she wasn´t mad at him, that she understood that he got scared, all I kept hearing was that he left her. Son of a bitch.

-"I´m sorry he left you Bella, and I´m sorry I had to leave you too, you deserve so much better sweetheart, you deserve all the happiness in the world and I would like to be the one that…"

-"Bella? What are you doing here?" A women´s voice asked. When Bella recognized the voice she murmured "crap" but I listened. Why is she acting like this…

-"Mommy?" _Mommy?_

-"Mommy mommy look at my new dress! It´s pink auntie Rosie bought it for me!" I turned then to look at the little girl who was now running to Bella´s arms, she was wearing a cute little pink dress with matching hat, she was very small, perhaps three or four years old. Bella was looking between the little girl and her friend with wide eyes. And all I could kept thinking was she has a daughter…I´m screwed! This must be why that Jacob guy left her, he didn´t want to take care of his child. Fucking looser.

-The little girl stood in front of Bella, apparently unaware of everything that was happening around her. "Look mommy! Do you like my dress?" that seemed to work this time with Bella. "Yes sweetie it´s very beautiful" Bella said with sad voice. "I love my hat, it has little butterflies can you see?" and with that the little girl took the hat off and the world seemed to stop right there and then.

-When she took her hat off, I think I stopped breathing. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, with wide green eyes and… coppery… brown… hair. OH. MY. GOD.

OH...MY...GOD!

-"Bella?" _What the fuck_

-"Is she…?" _Of course she is you idiot!_

-"How old is she?" I asked in a whisper. It was a stupid stupid question. I already knew the answer. This child, this beautiful child was my daughter and I didn´t even know about her. But before she could answer the baby spoke "My name is Sophie, Sophie Reneesme and I´m four…and who are you?" I had to laugh at that, she was just too cute for words, so intelligent and polite for her age, Bella was doing a great job. "I´m Edward".

-Her eyes were so wide I thought she was hurting her face "You´re Edward? Edward Tull...no Mull...no!" she was frowning in concentration, just like I did. _Fuck._

"Cullen?" I dared to ask, her eyes sparkled.

-"Yes! Edward Cullen! Are you Edward Cullen?", she was smiling now

"Yes I am" she was really quiet for a moment and then asked in a whisper

"Are you my daddy?" Bella gasped.

-What do I say, What do I say, What do I say?

_The only thing you have to say moron._

_Jesus!_

-"Yes, I am your daddy" she squealed with joy and my heart burst.

-"Granny was right! Granny was right!" she was jumping up and down. Bella´s eyes widened if that was possible

"What are you talking about sweetie?" Bella´s voice was broken.

-"Granny Renné come to my room some nights, she told me my daddy is Edward but not tell you, it would ruin the surprise" Sophie smiled

"Oh my God" Bella started sobbing.

I instinctively hugged Bella, I didn´t want to see her like that. "It´s ok Bella, it´s ok. Everything will be ok love" but she kept sobbing in my arms, after a little while she stopped and turned to me.

"I can´t believe it Edward, my mom comes and visits my daughter…" _our daughter_

"…I have seen tons of drawings of her and a woman holding hands, and she told me it was her granny Renne but I thought it was just that I told her some stories about her and that she wanted to be close to her somehow but this...oh my God". I didn´t want to have this conversation right now but I just had to know.

-"Bella, honey, why didn´t you tell me you were pregnant with our daughter? I´m not judging you or anything but I would have come to you, and take care of you…you know that don´t you?" All this time I had forgotten her friend was standing right there, but now she cleared her throat and spoke "Sophie, sweet pie, do you want to come to my house and have a milkshake? Let´s Edward and mommy talk for a while ok?" I turned to see _my baby_ and her reaction surprised me.

-"No, no, no I want to stay here with mom and my daddy!" and with that she jumped into my arms, I instinctively held her and sighed and smiled when I felt her kiss my cheek. "Mommy, please can I stay please, pleeeeeeease?" Bella smiled a little and turned to talk to her friend "It´s ok Rose, thanks for taking care of her today, and thanks for the dress, I´ll talk to you later ok?" her friend smiled at her and told her it has ok, gave her a quick hug, smiled at me and kissed Sophie´s forehead before leaving. Bella was quiet for a while before talking again.

-"Edward I´m so very sorry, sorry for all this. I didn´t know what to do, I didn´t know I was pregnant and then I didn´t want you to think that I got pregnant to keep you close, and then I knew you had this job at a hospital and I didn´t want to make you choose between your career and us and I know it is stupid and I know I was selfish, but if you could forgive me then…" I had to stop this.

So I kissed her.

It was a very sweet kiss, but it was as if our bodies recognized each other and suddenly the kiss was full of love and passion and desire and I just couldn´t get enough but in that moment, the little angel seated in my legs giggled "Eww mommy". We chuckled; I looked in Bella´s eyes and held her hand.

-"Bella I´m sorry for not being there for you when you needed me, I wish I could have seen our daughter as a baby and help you with everything, but most important I want you to know that I want to be a part of your lives if you want to, I want to be with you every day for the rest of my life, and support you and take care of you and my daughter…would you let me?" We stared at each other´s eyes for a while when…

-"I want icecream!" Sofia yelled while giggling, stood up and took my hand and Bella´s and started pulling so we could stand up. Just before she got up Bella turned to me, gave me a quick kiss and told me "I love you, always have and always will" answering with that my question. And in that moment I knew that this city had given me back this afternoon the love of my life and the sweetest, prettiest, most adorable gift one could ask for.

Best part of it? I get to keep them forever.

Now I have to talk to my family…Alice is going to have a blast…

_**THE END**_

* * *

**Let me know what you think. You know you want to  
**

**Reviews are better than chocolate..mmm...well...maybe not BETTER but close enough so...**

**No pressure...just saying :)**


End file.
